Golf is a popular sport requiring significant amounts of practice to create an easily repetitive swing. To create a repetitive swing, many golfers spend countless hours hitting golf balls at a driving range. One of the most commonly practiced shots by amateurs is the tee shot, where a player generally uses a metal wood and hits a ball off of a tee. When hitting off natural grass, the player will likely need to insert a new tee after each shot. Some stalls at golf ranges include rubber tees for use on artificial tee boxes.
Although the time required to put a ball on a tee may seem minute, over the course of a year the time can add up to valuable time lost not practicing. As such, the time and energy required to set a ball on a tee reduces the number of balls a golfer can hit in a given period of time. Further, tee shots require the player to continuously bend over and place the ball on the tee. In addition to strain created by repetitively striking a golf ball, bending over and teeing golf balls creates stress and strain on the body.
A less strenuous method of teeing a golf ball is needed to reduce stress and strain on a body of a golfer.